


There's a First Time for Everything

by CreamyXD



Series: In a Land of Myth and a Time of Tragedy [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Character Death, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, M/M, One Shot, Tragedy (Kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamyXD/pseuds/CreamyXD
Summary: Magic was never banned from the kingdom since Ygraine didn't die at the hands of Nimueh. Uther and Balinor are good friends and their families raised their children together in Camelot. This is the life of Merlin who grew up with the young prince of Camelot.





	There's a First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to mention that in this story Merlin and Arthur are the same age (I know this isn't actually true in the canon, but for sake of the story they are).

 

When Merlin was a few months old he made his first friend. He had been in his mother's arms, clinging tightly to her shirt before she set him down in a plush bed. He started to whine the moment she let go, tugging at her dress as she tried to pull away, but she only smiled, gently patting him on the head until he settled down and let go. His mother then turned away, chatting with another woman nearby who Merlin had never seen before.

While he stared at the back of his mother he failed to notice that there was another child on the bed. A child that was his age. He only noticed the other boy when he felt a tiny hand touch his shoulder. He turned around, staring at the blond hair on the other boy's head and the bright blue eyes staring at him with curiosity. Merlin raised his own hand, grabbing hold on one of the other boy's finger and started to shake it around. The blond boy giggled and Merlin, hearing the sound, started to laugh as well. Their hands stayed locked together until their mothers turned around, a smile on their faces as they watched their children giggling with one another on the bed. After that, Hunith would always bring Merlin with her whenever she went to visit Ygraine and the pair would never leave each others side for longer than a few hours.

\-----

Merlin was almost a year old when he learned how to walk. The other boy, who's name he later learned was Arthur, had already learned how to walk by then and he was frustrated that he couldn't totter around the room with his friend. He had been sitting on the floor, toys strewn around him as he watched Arthur wander to and fro. The blond boy was smiling and laughing, looking proud as he walked around the room all on his own without his mother's help. When Arthur saw the disappointed look on his friends face he wandered over. He held out both his hands to Merlin, grinning to himself as he waited for the warlock to take his hands. Merlin, looking at the prince's expectant face, took them and slowly, on wobbly legs, stood on his feet. He smiled brightly, looking up at Arthur with glee as he stood on his feet with Arthur's help.

The prince returned the smile before gently letting go so that Merlin was standing on his own. The warlock clapped his hands in joy, laughing as he managed to keep standing. Arthur backed away a little, copying what their mother's had done as they taught him how to walk. He raised out his hands again, waiting for Merlin to take a few more steps to grab them.

Merlin, now determined, took a step forward and immediately fell over. He sniffed, feeling the tears well up at the corners of his eyes, but he refused to cry. He slowly got back up on his feet, legs shaking a little as he tried to take another step only to fall once again. Arthur though was patient, he kept his hands outstretched, a smile on his face as he waited for Merlin to reach him. Eventually he did. Eventually he managed to totter all the way to the prince and throw his arms around him with a grin and a laugh. He would always follow Arthur after that, never leaving his side no matter how far he went and the prince would do the same.

\-----

Merlin was a little over a year old when he said his first words. He had been in the prince's chambers, playing with Arthur when his mother picked him up off the ground. "It's time to go Merlin," his mother had said, "say goodbye to Arthur."

The warlock looked down at the boy who still sits on the ground. He hadn't wanted to go. Not yet. He wanted to keep playing, but his mother was already taking him away. He stuck out a hand over her shoulder, reaching towards Arthur as though he could grab him if he tried hard enough. He saw Arthur reaching back, raising a hand with a sad look on his face as he too tried to grab for Merlin. He noticed Ygraine walk up to him, picking Arthur up as well and start to move them further apart.

Merlin whined, tugging at his mother's dress as he reached for Arthur, but she only smiled sadly at him. "I know you like playing with Arthur, but we have to go. Daddy will miss you otherwise," she said, patting his back.

Arthur began to whine now too. He kicked with his feet, crying and throwing a tantrum as he tried to wriggle out of his mother's grip so he could run to Merlin. "Now, now Arthur," his mother chided, "Merlin needs to go home."

Merlin reached his hand out further, "A-Ar-Arthur," he called and upon hearing his name the prince stops kicking.

He looked to Merlin and, concentrating hard he called out as well, "M-Merlin!"

Their mother's looked at each other in surprise, before smiling and laughing to themselves. Though they were a little disappointed the boy's first words had not been 'mama' or 'papa' they still found it adorable that they had learned to call out to one another first.

\------

Merlin was five years old when he first hugged Arthur. He had been in his own chambers at the time, sitting by the fireplace with Arthur beside him as they chatted and giggled amongst one another as their mother's cooked in the kitchen of the other room. Arthur had been playing around with one of his toy swords, pretending to fight the fire as though it were a dragon while Merlin watched and laughed. Arthur had been swirling around in circles, slashing around at random objects when, while he was stumbling backwards, he bumped into one of the shelves. The bookcase teetered on its spot, the objects rattling on the shelf just as one of the pots tip over, falling straight down towards Arthur's head.

Merlin, watching in wide eyed horror, got to his feet. He instinctively raised his hand, eyes glowing gold as the pot froze just above his head. Arthur, who had crouched low and had his hands up ready to shield his head, looked up now with wonder and amazement.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed in astonishment as he looked between the pot and Merlin. He scrambled out from underneath the trajectory of the pot just before Merlin allowed it to drop on the floor. Arthur ran up to Merlin and threw his arms around the warlock as he hugged him. "Thank you!" he said with a bright smile. He backed away a little and grinned brightly at the warlock who smiled back and threw his arms around him in an equally strong hug.

\-----

Merlin was five years old when he had his first fight with Arthur. It was a silly quarrel. One that they would both later look back on and laugh, but at the time it seemed to have meant everything. Their families were having dinner together in the council chambers and Arthur had, of course, demanded that Merlin sit next to him. Merlin was more than happy to oblige, so they sat together and played with their food as they usually did while their parents chided them. It was then that Arthur decided to take Merlin's last sausage.

"Give it back!" Merlin screamed as he whacked the prince with the wooden spoon in his hand.

"No! It's mine!" Arthur shouted back as he held it up above his head.

Merlin puffed out his cheeks then proceeded to try and grab the sausage out of the air. Arthur though just laughed and held him back with a hand. Eventually, Merlin gave up and picked up his plate so he could wander over to the other side of the table. "I hate you!" he said in anger and turned away from the prince.

Arthur glared back for a moment before turning his head away as well. "Well, then I hate you too!"

Their parents sighed, trying in vain to have them reconcile, but to no avail. It only lasted an hour before both Merlin and Arthur were in each others arms crying and apologizing to one another.

\-----

Merlin was nine years old when they first protected one another. They had been out in the lower town, dashing through the streets after Arthur's training session when they bumped into another group of children slightly older than they were. The boys looked to be new to the town and so didn't appear to recognize Arthur. They were clearly born into nobility and they sneered at the pair the moment they stumbled upon them. The first boy walked up to them both, puffing his chest out as he glared at them. "Watch where you're going," he said, hands reaching out to give Merlin a shove.

He never reached the warlock. Arthur had grabbed his wrists, forcing both his hands to a halt before hurtling him sideways and towards a nearby wall. Merlin stared as the boy got up to his feet, looking a little frightened, but not willing to step down. He charged at the pair and the rest of the boy's group followed his example. Arthur took down the first boy easily enough, but when he turned around and saw another headed his way he braced for the hit only for it to never come. The boy was suddenly pulled away, as though he had been picked up by the wind, and dropped roughly onto the ground a short distance away. Arthur grinned at Merlin who smiled back with golden eyes fading back to their usual blue. They took down the rest easily enough. Arthur, whom Uther had trained for over three years now, brought down most of the older boy's without breaking a sweat. While Merlin, despite looking small and unable to fight, beat the rest with a simple flick of his wrist much to the children's surprises. They all broke into a run soon after, dashing through the winding streets without a look back.

Merlin and Arthur watched as the bullies disappeared through the crowd, smiles on their faces as the adrenaline pumped through their veins. Arthur had turned to Merlin later that day, promising that they would always stand by one another whenever things got rough again. Merlin agreed, and they swore to protect one another. To be each other's shields till the day they died.

\-----

Merlin was thirteen years old when he first realized he was in love. It had been something that happened suddenly and all at once. One moment, Arthur was a dear friend and the next he realized that he saw him differently. That he wanted something more. Merlin had been lying on the fur rug in front of the hearth in Arthur's chambers in the dead of winter, the fire warming his cold body as he lay shoulder to shoulder with Arthur. They hadn't spoken much that night. They simply lay next to each other, basking in the warmth of the fire and the comfort of being near their friend. But when Merlin turned to look at Arthur that night something seemed to click in his brain. He felt his heart pound as he gazed at Arthur's profile. He loved his calm expression, the look of absolute bliss as he lay there next to him without a worry. He wanted to hold the prince, to bring him in close and to hug him till they both fell asleep, but he held himself back.

He turned away, back facing the prince as he tried to still his beating heart. For months afterwards he found it difficult to be around Arthur for every light touch and gentle brush of the hand sent his heart leaping. All he could wonder then was whether or not Arthur felt the same.

\-----

Merlin was sixteen years old when he first said the words 'I love you'. Arthur was being sent out on his first assignment and Merlin was not allowed to go with him. He hated being away from Arthur and he knew that Arthur hated being away from him, but Uther had refused to allow him to go, claiming that it was a task for Arthur and Arthur alone.

Merlin, not one to disobey the king, nodded and walked away, but Arthur refused. He had argued with the king to no end, demanding that he be allowed to bring Merlin along, but in the end it had all been for nought. Uther still refused and so Arthur had no choice but to accept.

This would have been the first time they would be apart and neither could bear it. They had laid in bed together that night, refusing to part from the others side until the very last moment. They knew they were too old to still sleep in the same bed together, but neither wanted to leave. Arthur had turned to look at Merlin that night then slowly took the warlock's hand in his and raised the knuckles to his lips. The prince smiled and Merlin felt that familiar thump of his heart that he had thought he learned to hide.

"I love you, Merlin," Arthur said, eyes shining with adoration, "I promise to come back."

Merlin was stunned into silence, but within a few short breaths he smiled as well and looked back at Arthur with the same loving eyes. "I love you too, Arthur. Be safe."

\-----

Merlin was seventeen years old when he had his first kiss. Arthur had been fighting in his first tournament. He was nervous and jittery before it began, constantly bouncing on the balls of his feet as he looked to Merlin for reassurance. The warlock had smiled at him, handing the helmet to the prince as he rested a hand on his shoulder. "You'll do just fine," he said, "I'll cheer for you from the stands."

As Merlin turned to leave Arthur had reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. When the warlock turned back to look he saw a cheeky grin on the prince's face. "Give me a ladies favour? You know... for luck?"

Merlin had rolled his eyes, "I'm not a lady."

Arthur pursed his lips, "Please?"

Knowing that he could never have beat such a pleading look from Arthur he reached behind his neck and untied his neckerchief. He walked closer to Arthur then tied the fabric around his arm. He smiled up at the prince then patted him on the shoulder, "good luck."

The prince wore the favour for every battle in the tournament. He kept in on as a badge of pride and every time he won he would turn to Merlin in the stands and beam at him proudly, making the warlock blush.

After the final battle had ended and Arthur won the tournament Merlin waited for him in his tent. When the prince entered the first thing he did was walk straight over to Merlin and pull him in for a kiss. Merlin, flustered and unable to speak, simply closed his eyes and leaned in. They held onto each other tightly, neither refusing to let go until finally, Arthur backed away. He kept his hands on Merlin's waist as he stared into his eyes and nuzzled him, "I'll never leave you," he whispered before kissing him again.

\-----

Merlin was twenty-one years old when he watched his first coronation. He remembered standing proudly at the front of the crowd beside his parents, watching with glee as the prince - and soon to be king - walked down the aisle in his royal garb. The king and queen stood before the thrones, watching their son with smiles on their faces as he approached with his head held high.

As the king set the crown atop Arthur's head and he turned around to face a cheering crowd he could see Arthur look in his direction. He saw Arthur smile at him, eyes seeking his approval and Merlin wondered why Arthur even needed to ask. Of course he was proud. How could he not be?

Merlin grinned at him, mouthing the words 'I love you' to him while he watched with amusement as Arthur's face flushed red. The moment they reached Arthur's chambers that night he had been pressed against the wall and all he could feel was Arthur's lips against his.

\-----

Merlin was twenty-six years old when he first realized that they only had each other. As Arthur watched with tearful eyes as his mother's body was burned in the funeral pyre they both realized that they were all that was left. Merlin's parents had died two years ago in an accident and Uther had died even earlier than that in a battle. Arthur had his hand entwined with Merlin's as he cried, the tears trailing down his face as the grief overtook him. Merlin gave his hand a squeeze, reassuring the king that he would always be there, right beside him. Arthur turned to look at him, eyes teary as he smiled and squeezed back.

"You'll never leave me, right Merlin?" Arthur asked later that night as they lay on the bed together in silence.

"Of course I won't," Merlin had promised, snuggling into the king's neck, "I'll never leave your side." And Merlin kept to that promise. He never left Arthur's side.

\-----

Merlin was thirty-one years old when he spent his first day alone. The warlock knelt by the lake's edge, staring out over the still water as though expecting something - someone - to emerge from its depths. He knelt there for a long time, refusing to move no matter how much The Great Dragon or his other friends called to him.

Arthur had died in battle and Merlin had failed to protect him, had failed to be his shield. But even as Arthur lay on the grass, dying, he still managed to smile at the warlock. He said he was sorry for being unable to stay. Said that he was sorry for leaving Merlin alone. Merlin had just shushed him, telling him to save his energy as he continued to drag him towards the lake, but Arthur rested a hand on his and stopped him. Then, with one last 'I love you' the King of Camelot died.

Merlin had cried that day till he couldn't cry anymore. He felt as though his soul had been ripped in two. He didn't know how he could live anymore, because without Arthur he was nothing. He had never done anything without Arthur beside him. Arthur had always been there with him and with him gone Merlin felt a gaping hole in his chest.

He left Camelot later that day. No longer willing to live alone in the empty room where his memories of Arthur remained.

\-----

Merlin is four hundred sixty-one years old when he finally saw Arthur rise again. The day started out the same as the thousands he's had before. He would wake up, brush his teeth, eat some breakfast while watching TV, then head down to open the little antiques store he owned near the street corner. The store looked straight out over the Lake of Avalon, leaving him with a view that turned his eyes sad with every glance. Often times, when business was slow, he would stare out over the water, wondering if today would be the day Arthur would rise, but every time the world disappointed him. Except today it hadn't. 

He had been at the register, handing the change over to a little old lady who was purchasing an old goblet when he felt a tug against his chest. His magic thrummed under his skin, beating like the rhythm of a heart as his magic seemed to curl towards the lake, drawing him towards it, drawing him closer. He had rushed madly out from behind the counter, scaring the poor woman half to death as he dashed out the door, using his magic to flip the sign of the shop to 'be back soon'. He stumbled over his legs as he ran across the pavement, not even caring to use a crosswalk as he darted across the streets. A truck honked at him as he passed, the driver waving a fist in his direction, but he didn't care. His heart was pounding, his magic was pulsating with a rhythm that felt all too familiar to him. 

Now, here he stands, the moment of truth, the moment he's been waiting for. He stares out at the water, a smile spreading across his face when ripples slowly travel across the surface of the lake. He watches a figure rise from the depths, spluttering and gasping as he swims towards the water's edge and Merlin can't wait any longer. He jumps in, rushing towards the king he's waited for all this time and throws his arms around him, not caring about the onlookers who stare at them. He cups his hands around Arthur's face, remembering the blue of his eyes, the curve of his lips, and the sweet smile that appears on his face when he recognizes Merlin. Arthur lifts up a gloved hand, laughing now as he presses his forehead against the warlock's. "Merlin," he says, voice almost in disbelief "Merlin I-"

Merlin doesn't let him finish, instead he pulls the king in for a long overdue kiss.   

**Author's Note:**

> I know this doesn't exactly count as a tragedy, but... it kind of is? I may turn this AU idea into a full blown story one day, but it most likely won't be anytime soon.


End file.
